Question: $ \dfrac{69}{40} - 175\% - 49\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{69}{40} = 1.725$ $ -175\% = -\dfrac{175}{100} = -1.75 $ $ -49\% = -\dfrac{49}{100} = -0.49 $ Now we have: $ 1.725 - 1.75 - 0.49 = {?} $ $ 1.725 - 1.75 - 0.49 = -0.515 $